


Gifts Galore

by SeleneMoon



Series: Trouble with Soulmarks [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ha ha!, It's Kaito's birthday now, M/M, Present competition, Presents, Trouble with Soulmarks (Bonus Chapter), Trying for a double release, Wish me luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble with Soul Marks Bonus Chapter</p><p>Kaito's birthday is a big deal in his class, and the presents are the most important part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Galore

**Author's Note:**

> And out on Kaito's birthday! Which is also my step-mother's birthday (she is awesome too). Really trying to get the next chapter of Trouble with Soulmarks out today too. 
> 
> And someone made me fanart! Check it out and tell her how much you like it! Kay? 
> 
> http://hyperkaoru13.deviantart.com/art/DCMK-fanart-The-Trouble-with-Soulmarks-602975511

Kuroba Kaito’s birthday was a big event in his class. Aoko always threw a party after school, but the main reason that the prankster’s birthday was such a big deal was the presents. It was an unspoken rule that whom ever got Kuroba the best present was exempt from his pranks for an entire week. Since his birthday was right before a series of grueling exams before summer break, it was a prize worth fighting for. Kaito tried not to cackle at the pile of presents covering his desk and the combination of excited and nervous looks cast his way.

Kaito pulled a large sheet out of thin air and covered the pile of presents. He whipped the sheet off and the presents had vanished. Aoko raised an eyebrow, no doubt waiting for the next part of the trick. She was not disappointed. With a snap of his fingers personalized party favors appeared on the desk of everyone who had left a gift on his desk. She nodded in approval. And class started.

Kaito was in such a good mood that his magic tricks were actually tailored to help the lesson rather than humiliate anyone. His day was even better when Hakuba hurried into class and apologized for being late. The detective abruptly found himself in the corner wearing a dunce hat. Kaito smirked when the blond gave him a dirty look and turned the plain dunce hat into a party hat with a flick of the wrist. Hakuba reluctantly handed the birthday boy an envelope. Kaito frowned. Seriously? Just a card? Kaito tried to ignore his hurt. Even if it had money or a gift card inside, didn’t Hakuba know him better than that? Kaito hated those kinds of impersonal gifts.

The party after school was as much a hit. Kaito provided the entertainment, because there was no way he was letting someone _else_ have the attention on _his_ birthday. Anyone who hadn’t given him a present in class gave him one now, and Kaito tried not to laugh at how obviously ornate and expensive some of them were.

It was only after the party that Kaito dug into the gifts. He started with the ones from people he didn’t know as well. They were pretty generic. Customized card decks, biographies of various magicians, scarves, didn’t they realize he had most of these? One classmate he didn’t know as well got major brownie points for giving him transportable water bowls for his doves. Keiko came closer with a scrapbook about Kaitou KID, since they were fellow fans. Kaito grinned as he skimmed it. She had an entire section dedicated to Conan (it was slightly smaller than the one for Hakuba but still). He propped the scrap book open on a picture of Conan that the fangirl had clearly taken herself and went back to the rest of the presents. He felt rather awkward about the too expensive gaming system that two classmates had chipped in for. It wasn’t a great present, he probably wouldn’t use it much, but he felt guilty receiving it when it was basically just a bribe from two desperate classmates. He’d figure out what to do about them and the gaming system later.

Then he turned to Akako’s gift. He opened it gingerly. He really hoped it wasn’t something nasty. Kaito blinked and grinned. It was a deck of tarot cards. A good one that looked as if they had been carefully selected, but were still wrapped in plastic, with a note that said she knew he’d never use them if she made them herself. Kaito removed the plastic and started doing a few tricks with them. They were a different size than a usual deck of cards, but still ideal for slight of hand. Kaito could have a lot of fun combining magic tricks and fortune telling to mess with people using these. He laughed. He hadn’t expected to _like_ Akako’s gift, let alone use it!

Aoko’s gift was thoughtful as always. It was a jacket that he suspected she’d modified herself to have a dozen hidden pockets in unusual places. A few of the pockets had presents in them too: a chocolate bar was hidden in the pocket at the wrist, a warm hand knit scarf was stuffed awkwardly in a pocket on the hood, and when he put his hand in one of the two normal pockets he felt a keychain. Kaito grinned as he removed it. Then he shrieked and threw it across the room when he realized what it was. He could actually hear Aoko laughing across the way. “Dammit Ahoko!” He shouted, knowing she could hear him. The girl just kept laughing. Not even dignifying him with a response. Kaito dropped a handkerchief over the fish keychain in disgust. Well, that took Aoko out of the running for best gift.

Kaito started pulling the wrapping paper out of the way and grimaced at the white envelope that had fallen to the bottom of the pile. He picked it up with a sigh. There probably _was_ money in it. Hakuba was probably just too socially awkward to know what to get a friend as a present. Kaito frowned as he opened the envelope. Maybe he could take him shopping for Aoko’s next birthday and show him how it was done. Of course, that would mean spending time alone with the British detective, which was _not_ appealing.

Kaito pulled out the card, which was in the shape of a clover, so at least there was that. He blinked at it, perplexed. He could tell there wasn’t money in it because of the shape of the card. Did Hakuba seriously only get him a card? A tick started to develop in his forehead. The detective was in for a nasty surprise if this was really all he got him. He’d been needing a test dummy for his latest pranks and it looked like Hakuba was volunteering. Kaito opened the card, still irritated. Only to laugh when he saw who signed it.

The entire KID Taskforce had signed the birthday card. Hakuba must have brought it to the station and passed it around. It wasn’t specifically addressed to Kaito so it really did look like the taskforce was wishing KID a happy birthday. It seemed like Hakuba’s humor had at least improved in the time he’d known him. Kaito glanced at the right side of the card, where a small post-it said ‘the real present is under here’. Kaito removed the post-it and his laughter died, and was replaced with a soft expression.

 

_Happy birthday, nii-san_

_From, Edogawa Conan_

 

Kaito touched the ink and wondered how he would explain to the class that Hakuba Saguru’s card beat them all?

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito told the class that he didn’t want to admit who won, but it was a good enough present that the entire class got a week off from pranks. It was very exciting, there was a party that was even better than Kaito’s party, and Kaito had to try very hard to ignore Hakuba’s smug expression. 
> 
> The card is now framed in the KID Cave. 
> 
> Also, Hakuba got the entire taskforce to sign the card, not because his humor is any better, but because he couldn't think of another way to get Conan to sign the card without being weird. (Like "my friend is a fan of your's" sounded weird to him and he was really worried about being weird with his detective literature buddy.)


End file.
